oobifandomcom-20200216-history
Fishing!
" | image = Oobi episodes - Fishing!.png | number = Season 2, Episode 13a | airdate = September 15, 2004 (source) | previousepisode = "Sing!" | nextepisode = "Superheroes!" }} " " is an episode of Oobi from season two. Grampu takes Oobi fishing. Oobi learns a bit about patience and finally catches a fish. At first, Oobi is thrilled, but then he feels badly for the fish and persuades Grampu that they should set the fish free. Oobi and Grampu enjoy their special day together, regardless of the fact that they return home without any fish. — NickJr.com (source) Oobi is in the kitchen with a coloring book and a crayon. Grampu walks in and tells Oobi that they will spend the day together. He asks Oobi to guess what his plans are, giving hints about fish. Oobi guesses that they will go fishing, which Grampu confirms as he brings out a new fishing rod for Oobi. They travel to the pier, where Oobi spots a seagull and a buoy. Grampu shows Oobi his box of fishing equipment and teaches him how to cast a fishing rod. Oobi feels a tug on his fishing line and reels it in, only to reveal an old shoe instead of a fish. Oobi and Grampu laugh about it and learn about patience as they wait for a bite. An interview segment plays as they wait. It involves Uma asking a girl and her grandmother about their favorite pastimes. After this segment, the scene cuts back to Oobi and Grampu. They sing a short song and are interrupted when Oobi feels another tug on his fishing line. He manages to catch a fish and is ecstatic. However, Oobi feels badly for the fish and asks Grampu to set it free. When they arrive at their household without any dinner, Oobi finds an old can of tuna from the store and offers it to Grampu. He accepts and displays the old shoe from earlier on the wall, so that they can always remember their fishing trip. *Oobi (played by Tim Lagasse) *Uma (interview segments only; played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Grampu (played by Tyler Bunch) *Seagull (played by Noel MacNeal) *Fish (played by Matt Vogel) Scenes Oobi-Fishing-guessing.png|Oobi guessing Oobi-Fishing-Oobi-talking.png|"Live in water, move like this." Oobi-Fishing-new-rod.png|A new fishing rod Oobi-Fishing-seagull.png|Spotting a seagull Oobi-Fishing-bait-box.png|Grampu's bait box Oobi-Fishing-don't-touch.png|"Oobi, no touch." Oobi-Fishing-casting-the-line.png|Casting the line Oobi-Fishing-shoe.png|Catching a shoe Oobi-Fishing-interview.png|Interview segment Oobi-Fishing-song.png|Singing a song Oobi-Fishing-bite.png|"Bite!" Oobi-Fishing-catching-the-fish.png|Oobi finally catches a fish Oobi-Fishing-bye-fish.png|"Bye, fish." Oobi-Fishing-hats-close-up.png|Oobi and Grampu's hats Oobi-Fishing-tuna-fish.png|"Today, great day." Oobi-Fishing-framed-shoe.png|The framed shoe Oobi-Fishing-Grampu-surprises-Oobi.png|Oobi surprised Oobi-Fishing-ending.png|Oobi and Grampu Production photo Oobi-seagull-costume.jpg|The seagull costume *According to photo data on the Glass Wings Puppetry website, this episode was filmed on February 18, 2004. (source, see metadata) *Two scenes from this episode are featured in the opening theme for season two: Oobi saying "Fishing, wow!" in the kitchen and Grampu hugging him at the pier. *An online game called Oobi's Day with Grampu follows a storyline similar to this episode. *The seagull sound effects in this episode are from "Seagulls No Surf," a stock audio track made by Hollywood Edge in the late 1980s. *Jeffrey Lesser, a longtime music producer for Little Airplane, first joined the company to work on this episode. Josh Selig called him in for help with the "Oobi and Grampu" song, which the writing staff was struggling to get right. In a 2009 interview, Lesser described his approach: **''"I took it to a place of innocence. What if the music sounded like these two characters were sitting around a campfire and they were playing all the instruments themselves? The approach worked. Sometimes simple is best. This song sparked the beginning of our incredible relationship at Little Airplane that continues to this day."'' (source) Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 2